Verliy we establish the law !!!!!!
I want Barry Obama alias and Micheal Robinson alias Michelle obama and the two loaner imposter daughters of obama that Micheal Robinson mom see somewhat to while they are holding op our whitehouse robbing tax payers out of their monies while holding us hostage, you cant run for office of the president unless you are born a USA citizens Barry alias obama was born in Kenya and his grandma also told it before she died God rest her soul, impeached and out of our tax payers monies no president retirement package Ford can take heisted commercial Microsoft google youtube ads and pay the IRS for partaking with that heisting IRS revenue revenge off USA citizens tax payers that used to run our government , to have a government, conspiring to commit defraud the USA IRS out of their revenue dollars with Microsoft Bill Gate ! Run a clean government without money laundering ford gave obama a scholarship to attend college obama never showed up fro any classes so says the school and professors him name was listed but he didn't attend any classes go to Harvard to become a lawyer ! according to these youtube videos that interviewed the professors at the college obama was suppose to be attending , he there only by name no one ever seen him never at college, someone better disclose how that happens . I been to college to get the grade average you have to take the tests ! who put him in office beside capitalize Muslims how wrote he had went to college when he didn't but in name only ! in foreigner country he went attend the Muslim meeting for their communism obama dads side was soviet communism ! just who and how is running is our country been being ran with obama who is he how did he obtain to that office without college grade point through taking tests when he never was there Wikileaks where are you when USA needs you for real ???.....? God deliver me this issue ! and God is the Issue ! Were to not be partaking with other mens sins but to keep ourselves pure ! Holy bible said if we see a thief and consent we become partakers with other mens sin and become partakers with adulterers , were suppose to keep ourselves pure ! Obama need to be impeach he born in Kenya and not entitled to run for office of the president he is a Muslim enemy of the USA ! and just who many and who are they that enabled him to do these things to our country we re living in dangerous Times we need an independent investigate to look into our homeland security since obama been in our whitehouse in regards investigations to public have all these questions leaving no stone upturned, to answer these question and charge obama with his crimes of sedition against he USA and put him into prison and his cohorts that looks like they put him into that office he didn't earn it and he isn't entitled to it none of the tax payers monies he stealing it , by robbery holding USA his hostages, presidential money I want all my money back and 7 fold above that the thief is found ! I filed U.S.Supreme court Petition 13-8732 June 23 , 2014 They heard and dismissed ; The Goforth verse depth of ed named and sent obama the petition and his protocol attorney general office to serve a sitting president , obama was born in Kenya birth certificate is in the petition, and the sins of the flesh that he attacking america with listing in the petition too, it was heard Obama attack on america I want the victory over that evil our government laid into the filed that wasn't Gods Laws Doctrine Principle of abiding in the vine to bring forth fruit so that our fruit will remain for the victory over slew-foot Satan gin stratagem, Satan seed Satan sown ,Kill cut idolatry agenda Satan cometh but to rob , kill, and destroy , Christ was manifest to destroy the works of the devil and give us through his cross life and life more abundantly trough him faith comes by hearing and hearing by the word of God , I had not known lust had it said thou shall not covet !if we sin God has given us an advocate the lord Jesus Christ , if we confess our sin and forsake it God faithful and just to forgive us our sin and cleanse us from all unrighteousness . Verily we establish the law! Category:On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Wiki Content Community